Real-time video transmission over unreliable communication networks may incur various image quality problems, e.g., missing or distorted frames, freezing, stalls, interruptions, etc. These issues may be caused by the bandwidth fluctuations, inadequate bandwidth, packet losses, and/or sender-side or receiver-side buffer underflow/overflow. For example, if the instantaneous transmission rate of a sending device is larger than the available network bandwidth, many packets may arrive at the destination out of a deadline, which induces quality degradation. Furthermore, in the case of long-distance transmissions, the bandwidth consumption may be increased, which results in unnecessary packet retransmissions. Besides, the buffer underflow/overflow may result from abnormal transmission rates, and may affect the quality of the video. While many attempts to mitigate such issues have been proposed over the years, an efficient solution has yet to materialize. Accordingly, a real-time transmission rate and scheduling scheme may be desired to address such issues.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.